


I'M Still Here

by Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris/pseuds/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my bash reaction fic in Kurt's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'M Still Here

Kurt POV

who would have thought one night I would be singing " no one is alone" with rachel and Blaine walking to a memorial site for our neighbor's friend to the next laying in a hospital bed sleeping peacefully due to the morphine they had gave me .

after Rachel and I had our fight I had walked back to the loft and seen the guy was getting beat up and I had saved him from being attacked the same two guys and he took off while they hit me in the head and face with a brick and left it lay by me on the ground while they drove off .

little did I know they called Blaine and then Sam called Mercedes and she called Artie and Artie called Rachel and the doctor told them the injuries I had and let them in my room and Blaine sang " not while im around" then everyone else left and was laying next to me .

next day i woke up and my dad walked in yelling at me for saving the guy who ran off and I said " I dont know what his story is I only know mine is and I have been fighting these guys for a really long time " then he said he couldnt belive I was attacked.

and I said " and you know what i now know who i am without a doubt you know who that is".

my dad said "braveheart" I said " your son the man you raised" my dad said " im glad your okay" then that same day I got released from the hospital and Blaine said to me while standing against a wall wearing sunglasses " hey you sure your up for this with just getting out of the hospital you dont have to do this" I said " I do I wanted to " and we walked to the memorial site and Blaine laid his head on my shoulder.

then Rachel walked in my room and said she was sorry for our fight and said she loved me and i was the most talented person she ever knew and im happy your okay and I said "you know i love you too" and hugged me then everyone gave a toast to me when we had our weekly potluck and Sam said " cheers buddy " .

then I sang " Im Still Here " and danced throughout the song at NYADA for my mid winter Critique and Sam Blaine Mercedes and my dad were all there and at the end we all hugged and my dad said he was proud of me .

 

so I now recovering from cuts on my face some bruises and a hairline fracture above my right eye socket and have to wear my sunglasses for two weeks for it to heal at least im still here and lucky I wasnt attacked as bad than I was.  
and Blaine has been taking care of me by cuddling me and making sure i didnt get hurt at NYADA hes the best thing thats ever happened to me and making sure I take my meds for the pain but at least I'll be okay .


End file.
